Galaxy Attacks
The ability to release/use galactic energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Galaxy Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Galactic Attacks * Galaxy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use Galactic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified galactic energy. * Expanding Galactic Bolts: Project galactic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Galactic Blasts: Release blasts of galactic energy in a form of a creature or object. * Galactic Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of galactic energy. * Galactic Beam Emission: Release beams of a galactic energy. * Galactic Blast: Release galactic energy over a specific target area. * Galactic Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of galactic energy. * Galactic Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of galactic energy. * Galactic Breath: Discharge galactic energy blasts from mouth. * Galactic Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Galactic Cutting: Use galactic energy to cut opponents. * Galactic Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with galactic energy. * Galactic Pillar Projection: Project galactic energy pillars. * Galactic Spike Projection: Project galactic energy spikes. * Galactic Wave Emission: Send out a wave of galactic energy and that repels everything. * Galactic Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of galactic energy. * Hand Blasts: Release galactic energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Omnidirectional Galactic Waves: Send out a wave of galactic energy in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit galactic energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release galactic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release galactic energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of galactic energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of galactic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Celestial Combat * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Energy Manipulation * Energy Physiology * Ergokinetic Combat * Force-Field Generation * Galaxy Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Volatile Constructs Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Eden (Final Fantasy VIII) * Rosalina and Luma (Super Smash Bros WiiU/3ds) * Granzeboma (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) Gallery Twinkle_Galaxy_Chorus.gif|Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle's (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) Galaxy Chorus attack has her summoning a miniature galaxy to attack foes with. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Rare power